Like Bugs
by Blue Mage Quartet
Summary: *Oneshot, Complete* An image of a cockroach-ified Sonic being squashed underneath the shadow of Amy's boots engraved itself in her mind. And this was one of her good days, too.


**Like...Bugs?**

**AN: Yes, another humor/friendship one shot between two Sonic characters, this time it's Amy and Cream. I couldn't find anything about these two together when I searched. I find these two similar to the characters Serra and Florina from Fire Emblem, so this story is based on their interaction. Enjoy!**

* * *

She knew there had to be some sort of problem. A little girl like her, sitting alone, with only a blue blob and an orange and cream milkshake to keep her company on that cold, metal bench… there was something inherently _wrong _about it. There were three of her friends riding that bright, spinning contraption near her, and yet she was just… sitting there.

She saw the way her brown, innocent eyes watched the three males in the rapidly spinning cups. There was a red blush visible on her cheeks and a shy smile on her face as one of the occupants of the spinning cup waved at her. Yet instead of waving back, or rushing to join them on the ride, her response was to sit there and suck noisily on a blend of orange and off-white.

"_The kid needs to be friendlier."_ She thought, her mind jumping from subject to subject as her eyes zoomed in on the slushy mess the girl was drinking, _"I'll have to tell her to stop eating all that ice cream. It's unhealthy; plus it goes straight to the hips!"_

"I'll get her to open up! It's not healthy to be antisocial!" With determination glinting in her jade eyes, Amy Rose marched up to the little rabbit and her pet on the bench.

The older girl always seemed to pop out of nowhere. Thus, Cream the Rabbit wasn't surprised when the pink girl loudly announced her presence by bluntly asking, "Why aren't you getting out there and having fun? At this rate you're going to die unmarried and alone." The expression on her face was a grave one.

Cream figured that telling the other girl she was only 6 wouldn't do anything, so she instead replied to her best friend's statement with a bright smile and a polite, "Don't worry Amy! I'm just taking a break from all the fun we've had."

"See? You're so shy that you're barely even talking to me, and I'm practically your sister!" Amy gestured to herself frantically, mistaking the child's choice of ignoring her for that of shyness. "Or, is it something else?" She cocked her head, viewing Cream at a different angle.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh! You've gone deaf!" (It is impossible to tell how Amy came to this conclusion. It's entirely possible she gave herself concussions while training with her pop-out-of-nowhere hammer, or she forgot to go to the health clinic when they were offering "New and Improved!" brains.) She squealed frantically, taking the young rabbit by the shoulders and shaking her maniacally. "Say something! Anything! Speak to me! " Cream's brain was forcefully rattled inside its skull as Amy shook her.

Cream sat in a daze with little stars floating around her head as Amy's eyes widened, her pupils dilating. The hedge girl across from the momentarily half conscious rabbit began to bite her nails furiously, her eyes darting from side to side. "Don't worry Cream, everything will be all right!" She reassured her young friend, happily throwing out the window the fact that _she_ had been the one to cause the poor rabbit's current state.

She didn't hear the footsteps of the three guys behind her, nor was she expecting one of them to tap her on the shoulder.

Sonic never thought that she could jump that high in the air, or scream that loud.

Landing rather clumsily, the girl freaked out when she noticed the object of her affection was within eye sight. She twiddled her thumbs guiltily and hummed loudly, bending to obscure Sonic's vision whenever he tried to peer past her at Cream.

"Amy, is Cream all right?" Sonic asked, a touch of concern for the young rabbit showing itself in his voice. You would never know how the young ones would fare after the traumatizing experience of being in Amy's company. Sonic was surprised at how well Tails seemed to be doing- after a whole _week _of it_, _too. What a brave child.

"Of COURSE she is, Sonikku!" Amy declared as she latched herself onto Sonic's right arm, oblivious to the visible shudder that he gave at her pet name for him. She then began to giggle rather loudly.

"She certainly doesn't look all right…" Knuckles murmured, crossing his arms.

Tails' face was confused as he looked Cream over, "She looks half dead… Amy, did you do something to her?" The kid turned an inquisitive glance her way.

"_Mental Memo: Hide the body next time," _Amy giggled nervously as sweat started to slide its way down her brow. "Now why would I do that?"

"Last time I checked, you don't need a reason to maul someone," Sonic shook his head, recalling many painful experiences suffered at the hands of the pink diva.

"Look, she's just fine, see?" Amy spread her arms wide, revealing Cream on the park bench, shaking her head and recovering consciousness. "But she's gone deaf, so she can't talk." There was silence all around as she made this remark. It appeared Amy was a bit dim regarding health and clinical terminology.

Cream shrunk away as Amy popped up right in front of her, the pink hedgehogs' wide forehead and green eyes a few inches from her own. Amy began to speak very loudly and very slowly, as if Cream was suffering from brain damage or a lack of speech comprehension.

"Do you know where you are?" Amy pointed up at the sky, spreading her arms wide to show the young rabbit the surrounding scenery, her movements slow and greatly exaggerated.

"Can you tell me your name?" The girl mouthed the letters C-r-e-a-m, trying to give hints to the little girl as if she was an amnesiac.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Amy waved three fingers in front of Creams' face. The hammer wielding girl seemed a little oblivious to the fact that a mute- well, in her terms, deaf- person would not be able to _answer _those questions.

Cream, a little bit bewildered and quite a lot more perturbed by Amy's antics, spoke up, "Amy, I can understand you just fine. Your voice is quite loud, although slow. And no," she continued at the shocked expression of the green eyed girl, "I'm not mute, seeing as how, you know, I'm _speaking._"

"Mute? Who said anything about you being mute?"

Worried glances were exchanged that day.

* * *

Cream shifted uncomfortably in her the velvet chair as she awaited the arrival of Amy. The rabbit girl had decided to stay with Amy for the remainder of the day. She was regretting that choice slightly as the aforementioned pink one danced in, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks that was leaning to and fro precariously as the girl hopped around. Throwing the tray down haphazardly on her bed side table, Amy took a bite of a sandwich and began to sing through soggy bits of ham and cheese something about Samson's hair and wonder bread.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Amy asked, swallowing her food as she sat down on her pink bed cover.

The child rabbit fought the urge to snatch away the small piece of cheese that hung loosely between Amy's two front teeth. Sipping some of her drink instead, she asked politely, "I was wondering if I could be more… like you."

A sudden gleam showed itself in Amy's eyes. It was rather… frightening, "Like me? Do you mean my breathtaking beauty, or my impeccable fashion sense, or…"

The younger rabbit interrupted before Amy could continue to talk about herself, "No… I mean more like your personality." At a confused look from the other girl, Cream continued, "When the others are nearby, I get a little shy and scared… it makes me kind of useless in battle."

Amy put her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I'll see what I can do. You'll be like me in no time!" Cream suddenly felt like she was a prisoner being interrogated as Amy began to circle around her, green eyes narrowed in examination. "Y'know, Cream, you're reserved even when you talk to me."

A red tinge came to the rabbits cheeks. She faltered a little at the other girls' scrutiny, "Well… it's good manners to be polite and respectful…" Her explanation trailed off as Amy glowered at her.

The older girl crossed her arms haughtily, "Respect won't get you anywhere! This is an eat or be eaten world, Cream. And women are obviously the superior sex so you better grab your fork and chow down!" There was a sudden fire in her eyes as she continued.

"So," she stepped forward and jabbed Cream in the chest, " you need to be more confident and assertive! No matter who you're talking to, or who you're with, see yourself as naturally superior to them. Since it's true, that shouldn't be too hard."

Cream's eyes widened, "I can't think of them as… equals?" To discard manners and respect… what kind of lady would she be then?

Amy's eyes suddenly lit up with a fanatical spark. "No, of course not! Think of them as lowly little bugs if you can!" It was as if teaching Cream was some kind of dream come true.

"Like… bugs?" An image of Sonic's head positioned on a cockroach's body suddenly being squashed by Amy's boot engraved itself in her mind.

Amy nodded over enthusiastically. "Your shyness comes from pretty deep down, right?" At a small nod from Cream, she continued, "Then we'll just have to take drastic measures!"

"Stand up straight!" Amy barked, startling Cream as the rabbit girl hurried to follow her command. "Push out that chest! Raise that chin! Look me in the eye!" Narrowing her eyes at the little girl, whose expression was sweet as can be, she shouted, "No! I'm a bug, remember? Look at me with disgust!"

Cream hesitated, trying to rearrange the smile on her face to a grimace. "Okay… stand up straight…" she mumbled as she repositioned herself, inhaling as much air as she could and sticking her chest out, "puff out chest… like this?"

The hopeful tinge in her voice was instantly quashed as Amy corrected her, "No! No! No! More… defiant! And your legs, take a wider stance! Yeah! Much better!"

"This feels weird…"

Ignoring the comment of her friend, Amy marched around to her side, looking at the bowlegged young rabbit and her bowed head. Not upper class at all.

"Then fix your eyes! Don't forget to raise your chin! More disdain would be a plus!"

Cream set her chin up haughtily, trying for a narrow, contemptuous glare. Instead of looking superior, she just looked foolish as she lost her balance and toppled over onto the pink, heart embroidered carpet.

Amy nonchalantly sipped from her cup of fruit punch as she sat on her bed. She scooted over a little when she saw she was sitting on Sonic's face. Patting his embroidered face lovingly, she looked at Cream on the floor, who was rubbing her neck woefully, "Now, practice your stance often and you're one step closer to being like me!"

Ears drooping, the rabbit replied sorrowfully, "I'm sorry Amy… I really don't think I can do it."

Amy mused over this little revelation as she snacked on Swiss and bologna, "Hmm…. You do seem to be having a lot of trouble. I think we'll settle with just being you for now, bland as that is." Swallowing her sandwich, she joined Cream on the floor.

"Y'know, there's a secret I've been keeping from everyone, but I thought I'd go ahead and tell you, Cream," Amy leaned over to whisper in the child's ears.

Her eyes wide, Cream gasped as she looked at her friend, "You're really the daughter of a duke and duchess? Wow, Amy!"

"I never told anyone before now, but I'm sure they suspected as much. I mean, breeding confers…" Amy cupped her hand to her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't pass over the younger girl's head, "a certain grace and elegance. Don't I just exude a certain air of total superiority?"

Cream fidgeted with her fingers, the red tinge making itself visible on her cheeks once more, "Well, I guess. You kind of are like a… a princess."

Amy nodded, "I knew you would think so too, Cream."

"I always did think… you were a little _different _from other people…" Cream looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course," the girl across from her smiled, oblivious to the undertone's in Cream's statement. Poor thing.

"You're always bouncing around… popping up and just… saying whatever you want…" Cream trailed off, hoping she wouldn't hurt her friend's feelings.

"Wait, which one of those is princess-like?" Amy asked, head tilted and hands on hips.

"All of it. That's what makes you… you, Amy."

"Why, thank you Cream!" Amy swooped down upon the younger girl and gave her a hug. "Next lesson I'll teach you how to catch your man!"

Cream giggled as she hugged Amy back, "No thanks, I think I'll pass on that offer."

* * *

**I honestly think this is the first Cream/Amy friendship/humor story. Hell, I think it's actually the first Amy/Cream **_**anything**_**. I hope you liked it, I always have wanted to write Amy and Cream together, they're close just like Sonic and Tails are. ) Also, before I forget, I don't own these two or Fire Emblem.**


End file.
